ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 7
TAD7 Fight! A/N: This is da nexus chapter. What will Alex do against Jacob's pack? Find out now! アサシンのだやりの７のチャプトル：ウェレウルフ (That means TAD7 : Werewolf) JACOB AND LEAH AND SETH AND EMBRY AND QUIL BURST THROUGH THE DOOR8888 Quil the fugly dog leaps at Alex and ends up on top of him. Alex tries to push him away then uses his hidden blade to stab him (A/N: Like Connor in the Frontiere trailer! That was awesome!). In a minute he's dead and he pushes him away. Next to him Derek has already killed Embry (he's an Assassin too so he had his own hidden blade) but then the other three wolves understood so they stayed away and they couldn't stab them. Then Alex says "You have to trensform Derek!" "OK" he says. And he turns into an awesome black werewolf and starts fighting off the evil templar wolves! But Jacob attacks Alex and bites his armbracer off so Alex can't fight anymore! Alex runs away into the hallway chassed by Jacob and into the football field. There's no one around except for one shadowy figure that Alex can't quiet make out with. Then Jacob arrives in the field and the shadow screams and Alex realizes it's Tyler! "GO AWAY TYLER YOU FUCKER." He screams. But Tyler runs at Jacob instead and..... ..... ........... HE TURNS INTO A WEREWOLF TOO! They start fighting and fighting and Alex tries to find something to use as a weapon when.... HIS CROSSBOW APPEARS IN HIS HANDS! He shoots Jacob three times (A/N: Alex is an expert Mark-Man so he's not afraid of accidentelly shooting Tyler) and Jacob runs away. Then he says "We have to go help Derek!" and runs back in the school with Tyler following. In the bathroom they find Derek still fighting Seth and Leah in wolf form but he's undernumbered so he's hurt all over and bleeding. Alex shoots them but they evade because their speed is higher than Jacob's but then Tyle jumps at them and starts fighting them too. SUDDENLY... ANOTHER WEREWOLF APPEARED! She was Leslie and she was Leah's girlfriends because they're fuckin dykes (A/N: Which is so GROSS!) and she has cast Invisible Stalker on herself which is why they hadn't seen her before (A/N: Thanks Adriana for getting me into Guild Wars I haven't played the game yet but I read a lot of the wiki!). She pushes Tyler away and they start fighting some more but then Damon comes out of nowhere and fights too! In the end Seth dies but leah and leslie are cowards so they run away. "Damn it." Damon says. Then Alex looks at Derek and Tyler and they're both wounded so he says "Come on let's go home I can heal you." because he has assassin's remedies which heal all wounds (A/N like Ezio's). Jeremy caught up with them because school's over and they all went home. When Derek and Tyler unturned they were naked (AN ) and Tyler was as hot as Derek so Alex got hard but he ignored it long (A/N hehe) enough to heal them. "Thanks" Tyler said. "No problem." Alex said. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want." "I don't think I'll need them." Tyler said and then he kissed Alex !! (A/N See Alex was right ?) "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Jeremy says as he enters the room shirtless (because he was getting changed). "OMG Jeremy I'm sorry!" Alex says. Tyler was starting to get hard too and a blushed because he was embarrassed that people found out he was gay. But then Jeremy says "It's okay I've always had a crush on you Tyler anyway." Then he started to make out with Tyler (A/N They're like my OTP for this show *-*) and to have sex in front of Alex but he didn't mind coz it was super hot. Then Damon and Derek joined them and they has a threesome with Alex while the other two were still busy. **** However as they were doing this evil evil people were gathered in a huge house in Mystique Falls and plotting the demise of the Assassins and ALL GOOD PEOPLE ON EARTH... A/N : =O Who could that be? Find out next time! Characters *Quil *Alex *Derek *Embry *Jacob *Tyler *Seth *Leah *Leslie *Jeremy *Damon Notes Chapter 7